super_plush_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
SPB Movies
Season 0 # [[Mario Plush Collection for now.]] # [[Bowser Jr's Party]] (Part 1) # Bowser Jr's Party (Part 2) # [[Mario Gets Fat Beggining Trailer]] (2015) # [[Yoshi's Meal]] # Real Mario Plush Collection (for now) # SPB Epic Plush Battles: Waluigi VS Brooklyn Guy # SuperPlushBros Movie: Wario's Sickness # Waluigi's Dance of the Day: The Flop Season 1 (2015-2016) # [[Welcome to the world of SuperPlushBros!]] # SuperPlushBros Special: [[Mario's Secret Club]] (Feat. GrizzlyAttack 878) # [[Go Weegie!]] # [[Mario Goes to The Movies!]] Part 1 # [[Mario, Luigi and Yoshi Go Shopping!]] # [[The Purr-fect Switch]] # [[Toad's Weird Day]] # [[Mario's Letter]] # [[Bowser Jr. runs away from home!]] Part 1 # [[Mario's Big Thanksgiving]] # [[Mario's House Party]] # [[Super Plush Bros Channel Trailer!]] # [[Mario's Babysitting Misadventures]] # [[Mario's Pokemon Figures]] # Bowser Jr. runs away from home! Part 2 # [[Mario's Christmas Adventure]] # [[IPod touch test video]] # [[New Plush]]: Dry Bowser!!! Season 2 (2016-2017) # [[Waluigi's Wacky Adventures]] Episode 1 # [[Bowser Jr. runs away from home!]] Part 3 # 2 New Plushes! # [[Mario's Sleepover!]] # [[Mushroom Kingdom News]] Episode 1 # [[Waluigi's Wacky Adventures]] Episode 2 # [[New Intro!]] # [[Mario Gets Hit By a Snowball]] # [[Five Night's at Mario's]] Night 1 (Part 1) # Five Night's at Mario's Night 1 (Part 2) # [[Mario Plush sound test]] # [[Yoshi's Diet]] TEASER # [[Mario Gets Rick Roll'd!!!]] # [[Yoshi's Diet]] (1/2) # [[Super Mario Vlogs]]: Mario # [[Happy Easter!]] # [[Best of SPB Shorts (For now)]] # [[Best of SPB Movies (For now)]] # [[A Day in a Life of Toad!]] # [[Mario's Sleepover 2]] TEASER # [[Mario's Sleepover 2]] # [[Waluigi's Wacky Adventures]] Episode 3 TEASER # [[Mario Unboxing]] #1 # The Koopalings Vacation TEASER (Summer 2016) # [[New Plush]]: Bowser # [[The Fire Flower!]] (1/2) # [[Mario Unboxing]] #2: Iggy Koopa! # [[New Plush]]: Lemmy Koopa!!!! # [[SPB Updates]] #2: Channel Update # [[SPB Archives]] Episode 1 - [[Mario's Halloween]] # SPB Archives Episode 2 - [[Wendy's Makeover]] # SPB Archives Episode 3 - [[Mario Movie Part 1]] # [[Pokémon Part 1]] # [[Bowser Jr runs away from home]]! Part 4 # The Koopalings Vacation Sneak Peek! # [[SPB Mini Shorts]] #1: Who Saved the Princess? # [[Plush Review]] 1: Jakks Pacific World of Nintendo Cat Mario & Cat Luigi # [[A Normal Day at the Store!]] # [[The Fight!]] # [[The Superheroes!]] # [[A Random Halloween]] # [[Yoshi's New House!]] # [[The Sound Machine!]] # [[A Random Christmas]] # [[Happy New Year]] Season 3 (2017-2018) # [[New Plush]]: Larry Koopa! # We Are Number One but every one is replaced with "Step aside, Simpleton!" # [[Mario Plush Collection]] # [[Wario the Liar]] # what I ordered off of Amazon.avi # [[The Snow Day!]] # Unboxing #3: Sanei All Star Daisy Plush # SPB Extras - [[Mario in a Hotel room!]] #[[A Random Valentines Day]] #[[Job Hunters]] #[[Mario's Sleepover 3]] #[[Drawing Mario Stuff in MS Paint!]] #[[Toad's Weird Day (REMAKE)]] #[[SPB Archives]]: [[SPB Mini Shorts]] # K'nex Mario Blind Bags Series 10 Unboxing! #[[Mario's Package]] #[[Banned from the Mushroom Kingdom!]] #[[Lost in the Mushroom Kingdom!]] #[[Yoshi's Parents!]] #[[Waluigi's Wacky Adventures! (2017)]] #[[Mario's Cloning Mistake!]] # Unboxing #4: Sanei 8 Inch Mario Plush # JACK MASON DELETED ALL OF HIS VIDEOS!!! # [[The Mission to Rescue Luigi!]] (Part 1) # [[Bad Plush Intros]] #1 - Family Mario # The Mission to Rescue Luigi! (Part 2) #[[Yoshi's Mistake!]] #SPB Movies Season 3 Title Cards #[[A Merry Mario Christmas!]] Season 4 (2018-2020) #[[Bad Mario Animations]] #1: Yoshi's Mistake! #A few Title Cards for SPB Movies in 2018 #[[SPB Reacts]] #1: [[Toad's Weird Day]] (2015) #[[SPB Reacts]] #2: [[The Sound Machine]] (2016) #[[An Artist is Born!]] #[[Luigi for a Day]] #[[The Perfect Gift]] #[[SPB Reacts]] #3: Yoshi's Parents (2017) #[[SPB The Golden Album]] - 01 - [[Mario, Yoshi and Toad's Rap]] #[[SPB The Golden Album]] - 02 - [[My Name's Luigi]] #[[SPB Reacts]]: [[Me and Logan have a dance party]] (2016) #[[The Missing Tree]] (SNEAK PEEK) #[[SPB Archives]] Episode 5 - [[Mario Vloggers]] Ep 1 #[[SPB Archives]] Episode 6 - [[Me and Logan have a dance party]] #[[The Missing Tree]] #[[My Bootleg Mario Plushes]] #[[SPB Movies Season 4 Title Cards]] #[[SPB Archives]] Episode 7 - [[Mario Plush Movie]] (Old iMovie Trailer) #[[SPB Archives]] Episode 8 - [[Mario, Luigi and Yoshi Go Shopping!]] (Full Version) #[[Every "Step Aside, Simpleton" Gag (As of 2018)]] #[[SPB Reacts]] #4: [[The Fight!]] (feat. Owen Hashbrown) #Anger Mariogement (SNEAK PEEK) #[[SPB Archives]] Episode 9 - [[Homeless]] #[[Unboxing: SpongeBob SquarePants Animation Cel!]] #Mario Plush Unboxing #5: Sanei Super Mario Odyssey Wedding Mario Plush #SPB Movie : [[Anger Mariogement]] Upcoming Videos